A Beautiful Disaster
by FD3S.DriftPrincess
Summary: A slip up costs alot more then some would think... Now, 15 years later, young Katsuya Sohma, son of Tohru and Kyo Sohma, wants to know about his past and what happened to his father. Will he find out and heal his mothers broken heart? Or will he fail and disappear just as his father did? Rated M for some lemon and possible violence later on.
1. Prologue

**A Beautiful Disaster**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"_It's a big world out there, and it has many unknown secrets…. "_

* * *

Two years had managed to slip by after the curse broke. The Sohma family itself had changed completely… Today, in fact, was Kyo and Tohru's wedding. Now both of the young adults were twenty, and defiantly nervous. Not because of the wedding, but what came after the wedding.

"Tohru-kun!"

The sudden sound of the brunettes name caused her to spin around and face who had called her. Her hair was done up and curls, and her dress… it looked traditional, but along a waist strap was the outline of every animal from the zodiac, even the cat.

The person who had gotten her attention was Shigure. "Come here for a moment please."

Nodding, The nervous, but happy Tohru made her way over to the former dog. "Yes, what is it Shigure-san?" She smiled.

Course, by now we all know how Shigure can be… and we also know how innocent Tohru as is well. However, that wasn't going to stop him from bringing this to Tohru's attention. "Well, now that you and Kyo-Kyo are husband and wife, I assume you'll be going elsewhere to be alone tonight?"

Tohru's face looked bewildered for a moment before it turned bright red in embarrassment.

Chuckling at her reaction, Shigure spoke again, "Sorry, it's not like its bad at this point. You are married after all. I sure hope he goes easy on you though… We wouldn't want to hurt our delicate little flower now would we?"

She giggled, "No, we wouldn't! But I trust Kyo-kun, he would never do anything to hurt me on purpose."

"Good good." He laughed. "Why don't you go fetch Kyo for me, I'd like to have a talk with him."

Tohru blinked a few times before nodding and skittering off to where she had come from.

"Kyo-kun." She said, walking up behind the oranges headed young adult.

He spun around from where he had been talking to Kazuma; he was wearing a white tux. Smiling at the sight of his love, he walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before speaking, "Yes?"

A faint blush was on her face as she saw Kazuma and Kunimitsu laughing at them, but she still smiled. "Shigure-san requested me to send you. He said he wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Ah, alright." He said before looking back to his foster father, "I'll return in a moment, in the meantime, talk to Tohru." He headed off in Shigure's direction, leaving his love and the others to talk.

Shigure waited patiently, and before he knew it, he spotted the former cat. "Ah! Kyo-Kyo, there you are."

"Shut up, I've told you over and over not to call me that." He said, halting in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to give you something…" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a box of Trojan condoms. "These are for tonight."

Immediately, Kyo's eye's widened. "Are you crazy?! Put those away!"

"What? Did you already buy your own?" The dog playfully said. Course that's what he figured He had done anyways.

Kyo sighed and looked down at the ground. "No. I didn't."

Shigure stared at him for a moment. "You're serious? What are you planning to do? Go bare?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and looked at him, "That's what I was planning."

"Look, you can't do that! I mean-"he stopped himself and searched his mind franticly for something to say.

"You mean what?" Kyo raised a brow at him. Something was up… but he was unsure what.

Then it hit him. "Kyo, you realize Tohru-kun trusts you not to hurt her."

"Yeah, your point being?"

"My point being this; If you don't use protection, then you could suffer the consequences. That being a child."

Kyo rolled his eyes yet again. "That's what Tohru wants."

"Forget what Tohru –kun wants and listen to me. If you get her pregnant, she won't be the Tohru you know right now any longer. For one, she's going to go through phases the whole nine month's she would be pregnant. Then, when the child did come, she'd be in some much pain she wouldn't know how to deal with it, she could possibly blame you. Then, after that, she'll be a mother and you a father…that means you'll both be super busy." He looked Kyo's expression which looked like he was thinking. Good… that's what he wanted. "You need to wait."

This was something the young Kyo had not considered before….it was something he needed more time to think about, but he didn't have that kind of time. He had to decide now. "Alright… I'll use the damn condom." He sighed. He hadn't told Tohru what he was going to do just yet so it wasn't like he was changing plans.

Shigure smiled and handed him the condoms, "It's better for the both of you that she doesn't get pregnant just yet. Just enjoy each other's time."

Kyo nodded, slipping the condom into the inside of his shirt pocket.

"Alright! Let's get this after party started!~"

...

* * *

**(Lemon scene! Just a warning.)**

* * *

"Wow that was a lot of fun!" Tohru said happily as she walked through the front door of their home. Kyo and she had moved in there shortly after they graduated high school.

Entering behind her Kyo chuckled, "Yes it was. It would've been even more fun if Shigure wasn't trying to get me to drink while I'm still under aged." He closed the door behind him.

"Aww come one Kyo-kun! He was only making things more fun!" She smiled brightly.

"More fun huh?" That's not the way he saw it, but if that's what she thought, then he wasn't going to argue.

"Yes!" Tohru continued to smile like a complete idiotic.

"Are you saying the rest of the night won't be better?"

Tohru's smile dissipated and she quickly turned to face him, "N-No! That's not what I mean-"Her face was flustered now… "I think tonight will be even better."

That last comment caused Kyo to blush himself. "Well, Sounds like you may be expecting more than I can provide."

"No, I mean what I say."

Kyo looked into those brown eyes of hers. "You're not tired, are you?"

"No, not one bit." How could she be tired? She was to nervous and excited all at the same time. It was quite impossible to be tired.

"That's good thing. Besides, you will be soon enough. "He chuckled.

That went right over Tohru's head… but it didn't bother Kyo. She would figure it out soon enough.

"A-are you ready then?" Tohru's voice shook from the mixture of nervousness and excitement

"Only if you are." He could tell she was nervous, but he would make it go away. Walking up to her, he placed his hands on her side and kissed her passionately on the lips.

At first, it was a shock to Tohru, but she quickly reacted. "Mm…." She got up on her tip toes and deepened that already passionate kiss.

Her actions shocked Kyo, what did she do? Practice first? This kiss seemed to be rather headed. Defiantly different then there past ones…. Suddenly, he broke the kiss.

Tohru looked at him and blinked a few times. "Why did you break it?"

"I just thought we should move to the bedroom. "

"Oh…right." Tohru laughed.

Holding each other's hand, both went upstairs into the bedroom.

Kyo, saying nothing, shut the door behind them.

Tohru sat on the bed…

Once he look back at her, his nervousness was starting to get the best of him. Swallowing him emotions, he was in too deep to stop now. Walking over to her, he let out a breath he had held.

Tohru never took her eyes off of him either… this was it wasn't it?

Kyo sat next to her now, glancing to the bow tied on the back of her wedding dress. Should he go for it? Should he start this now? Guess it was now or never. He reached over and started working to get it undone.

Now feeling him work at the pretty bow Ayame had tied for her earlier that day, Tohru knew there was no going back. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt for sure it would fly out of her chest at any given moment….

After finishing with the bow, he then slowly unzipped the back of the dress. He saw she wasn't wearing a bra… this was going to be interesting in a moment. "You okay Tohru?"

She nodded, "I'm fine…" she went ahead and pushed her shoes off…

After hearing that, he continued with what he was doing. He pulled down the dress past her shoulders and stopped there. Leaning forward, He kissed her neck softly…

The last thing Tohru was expecting was that, but she liked it… she even let out a small moan.

That noise she made did things to Kyo, things that would be dangerous for Tohru if she wasn't too careful. After a few minutes, he stopped and pulled the dress down to her waist where it was up to Tohru to finish the rest.

She pulled her legs out of the dress, and then realized how exposed she was in front of him. Immediately, her face turned bright red and she covered her breasts.

Kyo knew that was coming, though he had already seen. He took her hands into his and held them tightly. "Don't hide your beauty Tohru… "He gave her a gentle smile.

Nodding, she let him take her hands down, that blush of hers not leaving as he looked her down. All she had on was her underwear….

He waited for a moment though and took off his own shirt. Now returning to her, he nodded to let her know to lie down, in which she did. He got right up next to her now and started playing with the edge of her panties. Looking up to her though, he wanted permission first.

Tohru only nodded as she granted him access.

He took a deep breath and swiftly pulled them off. He found himself looking at her entrance now. Throwing her panties on the floor, he knew he had to get her warmed up first. Taking his index finger to his left hand, he slowly pushed it inside of her.

Tohru's reaction was a gasp before she let out a rather loud moan. At least that meant he was doing something right….

Next, he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. As time went by, he sped up as needed. Tohru still let out little moans as he did so. Soon, he slipped a second finger inside of her. She let out an ever louder moan as he did. Every time she did, his pants became more and more discomforting for him. He pulled his fingers out after a minute or two.

Tohru looked at him now… that was something new to her completely. But it…it felt good.

Kyo knew one thing…she was wet. Very wet…. That was a good thing though. He'd be worried if she wasn't. Now he worked to get his own pants off. His boxers were next. And then his manhood was visible.

Tohru caught sight of it and blushed immediately. She looked away…she just wasn't used to it, but she got herself together and looked back at him again. To her surprise though, he was getting into his inside pocket to his tux. Why though? That's when she caught sight of the condoms.

Kyo already knew what she had wanted…but Kyo thought about it, and he was sure this was the more responsible move. He opened the package and slipped the condom on. "I know what you wanted Tohru…but I started thinking about it, and I think it's better we wait a year or two."

Tohru only nodded again…but it was obvious she wasn't exactly satisfied with his last minute decision.

He just kept going through and climbed on top of her. Kissing on her stomach for a moment, he was trying to take his time…but it was just so hard. He was having a hard time holding back. Especially now that he wasn't contained anymore. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Lining himself up with her, he caught the fear of the unknown in her eyes. He could only give her a reassuring look, but that seemed to help. He took and deep breath before thrusting into her.

Immediately, Tohru let out a cry.. Kyo thought he did something completely wrong…he had hurt her… that's what he was trying to avoid! He hadn't thought before he entered. Her cry died though, and Kyo had no choice but to keep going. Slowly going in and out of her, her cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure…

It was painful at first for Tohru….but now; it was like something she couldn't even explain. It was amazing, and defiantly was pleasing…

That was what Kyo wanted more than anything though was to please her. Both of them started to move together as one now…. Kyo started to quicken the pace, but it was a bit difficult being she was so tight around him… there was no doubt she had been a virgin. After a few minutes of this process, Kyo could feel himself getting ready to come. He tried to hold it off as long as he could, but it came. Pulling out of his love, Kyo pulled his condom off and through it onto the floor. He then rolled own and lied on the bed next to Tohru.

Both of them were breathing heavy, and there bodies were covered in sweat. Though overall, they were exhausted.

"That was amazing…" Tohru was the first to speak after a few minutes.

Kyo smiled before chuckling, "If you think so, we can do it again sometime."

She laughed, "We'll see…" She yawned.

"Come here…for now, I think we need sleep…"

Tohru nodded her head in agreement.

Kyo got up and turned out the light before crawling under the covers with his wife. Both of them slept real good that night….

...

However on the floor, the condom was dripping from the tip….

* * *

"_I warned you…."_

* * *

**A/N: Well this was my first lemon, however I wasn't really aiming for anything incredible, not sure if there'll be more in later chapters or not. I hope you guys will stick with me! R and R please! There is alot more to come, I promise! Thank you all!**


	2. A Unexpected Twist on Life

**Chapter One:**

* * *

"_Quit that! Quit calling my name!"_

"Katsuya?"

"_You can't catch me! I won't let you!"_

"Katsuya! Get up!"

Suddenly the boy was brought out of his dream as his eyes flicked open. The morning light was shining brightly through the window… but that meant he had overslept! "Oh shit!" The teenager through the blankets off the bed and ran to his closest, only to be interrupted by the sound of his mother clearing her throat.

"Oh, sorry Oka-san…" He stammered.

Tohru only laughed, "Don't worry about it. Now go get ready. Shishou-san will be disappointed if you're late again." She shut the door and left him to change.

Hurrying up with his needs, the orange haired, brown eyed boy quickly got himself dressed and combed his hair. Once finished, He flew out of his room like there was no tomorrow. "Bye Oka-san! gotta run!" He briefly said goodbye to his mother before taking off down the dirt path.

She laughed, "Be safe." Once he was well out of ear shot, she took a sip of her tea and said to herself, "He's just like his father when it comes to training…"

* * *

_**Katsuya Sohma is the son of Kyo and Tohru Sohma. He lives with his mother…and sadly, he has no memory of his father. That had always been a mystery to the boy. His grandfather Kazuma had told him it was a freak car accident, but he didn't really buy that. After all, if it were true, why didn't his mother admit that he was dead?**_

* * *

Arriving at the dojo where Kazuma trained him, she rushed inside.

Kazuma himself, rather old and tired looking, was standing there holding a stopwatch when Katsuya burst inside.

"Did I make it on time?!" He yelled.

"Hmm…" Kazuma studied the watch for a moment. "Nope, you were a minute and thirty seconds late."

"Oh no…" Katsuya's face grew grim.

"Oh yes." His adopted grandfather laughed a bit, placing the stopwatch on the ground. "Looks like I'll have to teach you another quick lesson."

"Believe me…it won't be as quick as last time." Katsuya reassured him with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" That's when the older instructor lunged at the fifth teen year old boy.

Katsuya jumped out of the way at fast and he could and tried to land a punch on the old man; but just like his father before him, he came nowhere close. "Dammit! I missed!"

Suddenly, in the brief moment he wasn't paying attention, a blow to his side was delivered and Katsuya fell to the ground.

"Well, if you ask me that was a little longer then last time." He chuckled, offering Katsuya a hand up.

At first, Katsuya was a little leery to take his hand, but he knew the battle was over, and he also knew he lost. "Well, guess that shows I've improved a little."

"They say a little goes a long way."

A little girl, brown hair and blue eyes comes running up to them both.

* * *

_**This is Mika Sohma, Momiji's and Kagura's daughter. She didn't know either of her parents, and even if she was only 12, she looked up to Kazuma like a father, just like every fatherless student of his did. It was Saturday, so it was her day to come train.**_

* * *

"I didn't miss the lessons yet, did I?" She asked anxiously as she rushed over to them.

"Nope, but it starts in a few minutes, so be prepared." Kazuma told her as he went to get things ready.

As soon as there sensei was out of ear shot, that was Mika's cue to start going at it with Katsuya. "So Katsuya-kun, guess what I heard the other day?"

'She said that so evilly it scares me…' Katsuya thought to himself before answering, "What?"

"I found out my Oka-san loved you're Oto-san so much that he hated her."

This caused Katsuya's announce level to rise up dramatically. "Your point being?"

"Is that why you hate me so much…?" She said, looking at the ground.

'Oh great…' He sighed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mika-chan, I don't hate you. I'm just older then you."

"Oh…"

"Alright you two, time to start the lesson." Kazuma returned to them, smiling like a dope.

"I'll be waiting for you when you're done.." His wife Hanajima added from the doorway.

The lesson went by so fast, it was almost time to go home before the two young pupils even knew it.

"Thank you Shishou for the wonderful lesson today." Katsuya said, gathering up his belongings in a bag. Mika had already gone home by this point.

"If you don't hurry home, Tohru-kun will get worried about you." Kazuma reminded him.

"I know, I know…" he sighed.

"SHIHAN! " A voice called out from behind them. Katsuya didn't know who the voice belonged to, but Kazuma knew all to well.

"Kagura?"

'Kagura?' Katsuya thought to himself. 'Isn't the Mika's mom?' He turned and faced the woman in front of them, and there was no doubt in his mind that this wasn't Mika's mother.

"Shihan…" She fell into his arms. "W-what have they done with our babies?"

"Kagura, just calm down… Mika is fine. I saw her earlier. I'm more worried about you. Where have you been all this time?"

She let a tear fall to the ground. "I-it's another Sohma main house… The maids…they weren't happy with Akito-sans decisions…. So they rebelled and made things as they would've been. As things would've been if the curse never broke…"

Kazuma was getting a bad feeling about this… "Does that mean..?"

She only nodded, "Kyo is there too."

Katsuya stepped forward now. He had never been so confused in his life before. "Do you mean…my father is still alive?"

The presents of the boy was realized by both parties now, and they knew the cover had just been blown.

"Katsuya, I think you need to go home for a while."

"What the hell, do you think I'm stupid?" He glared at his grandfather. "You LIED to be about my own father. The man I can hear my own mother cry over sometimes?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME!"

"It was for your own good Katsuya.."

"Wait…Is that….?"

"Yes it is Kagura. This is Kyo's son."

He face went pale. "So…he's the reason why…" She stopped herself from finishing.

"I'm the reason for what?" He glared at the woman.

"Katsuya. Go home now or I'll have to terminate your lessons." Kazuma threatened. He hated to do this to his grandson, but it was for the boys best interest right now.

"Shishou-san…"

"You heard me."

Katsuya thought about this for a moment before violently grabbing his bag and exiting the dojo. Looks like it was time to do his own investigation….

* * *

**A/N: Well this is kinda rough but it get's it started. I promise It gets better! thank you fpr reading! please R&R!**


End file.
